


El bien mayor

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y Argentina lo mira con la molestia reflejada en su piel, sus ojos brillando con la traición y la decepción. Y Chile calla, porque ya lo hizo y no se echará hacia atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bien mayor

Argentina sabe perfectamente que Chile aún estaba enojado y emputecido por lo ocurrido con los territorios de la Patagonia, pero de verdad que no puede evitar gritarle —como nunca antes lo había hecho—, que lo había traicionado.  
  
Y Chile lo mira, con los ojos entrecerrados cuando le dice aquello, pero no opina nada, se queda callado y sólo deja que las groserías trasandinas lo perforen como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, porque no le importa lo que el argentino le diga, ni cuanto duelan sus palabras (porque sabe que esos insultos no son como los que suelen lanzarse, de esos que camuflan el cariño que se tienen); ya no importa, porque ya lo hizo. Ya se acercó y se  _entregó_  a Inglaterra, completamente y no importan las miradas de odio que el muchacho le lanza, porque Inglaterra cuenta con su apoyo completo.  
  
No puede evitar preguntarse, mientras Argentina se acerca a él y le toma de la camisa, estrangulándolo un poco, que quizás, quizás, quizás, cometió un error.  
  
— ¡Sos un completo traidor! —Reclama Argentina, escupiendo en el rostro chileno sus palabras repletas de odio, de traición, de desolación y de decepción. Una gran decepción que le cruza el rostro completo. Pero Chile no se mueve, se mantiene impasible, mirando al techo blanco de la habitación. Argentina bufa, molesto, enrabiado—. ¡Te vendiste a ese imbécil inglés! ¿¡Dónde mierda quedó el TIAR (1), boludo?!  
  
Pero Chile sigue guardando silencio, casi como si no estuviera allí. Y Argentina vuelve a agarrar con fuerza su camisa y lo zarandea, queriendo exigir una respuesta, una palabra, una grosería de esos labios, ¡Qué le dijera algo! Lo que fuera.   
  
El silencio parte el alma, desgarra el espíritu y corta sus ganas, de a poco, de lanzar a ese boludo de mierda por la ventana.  
  
—No tenés remedio... —murmura el rubio, abatido, con los ojos escociéndole por las ganas de llorar al sentirse apartado—. De seguro que te vengás por la Patagonia ¿No? Si sos un boludo de mierda…  
  
Baja la vista, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y desvaneciéndose en el piso, está roto, total y absolutamente. Se reclama a sí mismo que fue un idiota, que no debió contar de antemano con el apoyo de Chile, pero qué podía pensar antes de que éste le llamara. ¡Si eran vecinos! Era lógico que el chileno le apoyaría en aquella lucha.  
  
Vuelve a exigir otra palabra, pero nada, Chile sólo le mira de forma vacía.  
  
Y completamente harto de esa actitud se va de allí, azotando cada puerta que choca en su camino, destrozando cada cuadro que cuelga en las paredes de los pasillos. No tiene toda la vida para esperar una respuesta de ese chileno que acaba de traicionarlo. No tiene el tiempo de entender el porqué decidió irse con Inglaterra y no quedarse con él. No tiene tiempo, porque ahora tiene que liderar una guerra solo, para recuperar a sus pequeñas, a sus Malvinas.  
  
En el cuarto, Chile sigue con la mirada perdida, en la misma posición en que Argentina lo dejó, con el cuello de la camisa arrugado y fuera de su lugar.   
  
Por su mente solo pasan las palabras de Argentina, por su corazón el sentimiento de venganza que tenía en un principio (ese que profesa por la Patagonia perdida —cedida, más bien—, ese que le llevó a llamar a Inglaterra y a unirse a él, solo por fastidiar a Argentina) se desvanece, rendido bajo el poder de su propia vergüenza por hacer lo que hace y por la angustia de dejar a Argentina solo. Porque no puede evitar que en su mente pasen imágenes caóticas, donde Argentina está en medio de una guerra, perdiendo frente a Inglaterra. Y se siente tan culpable, tan, pero tan culpable que sus piernas tiemblan y su corazón quiere salírsele del pecho.  
  
Pero ya no puede hacer nada, ya firmó con el inglés y no se va a echar para atrás.  
  
Porque ya es tarde y se repite, por millonésima vez, que lo hace por venganza, por la Patagonia, para que el argentino sienta en carne propia lo que se siente perder un territorio.   
  
¿Qué importa que no le haya dicho eso a Argentina? Porque sabe que si hubiera abierto la boca, le habría dicho —a base de groserías— que lo sentía, que no debió y que la cagó.  
  
¿Qué importa que él sienta esa culpa que sabe no lo dejará dormir esa noche?  
  
Nada, e importa mucho menos que las lágrimas caigan libres por sus mejillas, porque ellas no lo sacarán de esa situación.  
  
Él ya no lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) TIAR: Tratado Iberomaéricano de Asistencia Recíproca. Fue firmado en 1948 y trata básicamente que si un país americano entra en guerra con otro de afuera, los demás países deben de prestarle ayuda para luchar.


End file.
